Missing Queen
by Andra-chan
Summary: When Yusuke and the gang get an assignment to help a Makai Prince, what happens when he decides to make a certain someone his queen? YusukeKeiko


Andra: OMG! I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Chibi-G: It's about time you updated something. I honestly thought AnimeTrekkie would've killed you by now.

Andra: T.T I feel so unloved…

IY: GET ON WITH THIS STUPID THING!

Andra: Jesus… Okay okay.

Chibi-G: Disclaimer: Andra-chan doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She also wishes to thank AnimeTrekkie for beta!

Andra: On with the story!

Chapter One of

Missing Queen

"Yusuke Urameshi! Get your butt off this roof and back to class!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes yelled. The boy sitting on the roof looked at her, his brown eyes sparking in amusement. He ran a few fingers through his raven hair and looked at her as the wind blew the skirt of her blue uniform back.

"Fine, Keiko," he said, his green school uniform smoothing out as he stood. A girl with blue hair and amethyst eyes came up, wearing the same uniform as Keiko.

"Sorry Keiko. Yusuke's needed in Spirit World," she said.

"What am I supposed to do now? You can't just keep taking him out of school like this, Botan. He'll-"Keiko started.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Suiichi Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi come to the office to leave, please," the intercom interrupted. Yusuke smiled, kissing Keiko's cheek.

"Later!" he said as he and Botan ran down the stairs. Keiko stood on the roof, glaring at nothing in particular until the bell rang and she ran into class.

Yusuke met up with three boys outside the school. One had flowing red hair and emerald eyes. He wore a red school uniform. Another, shortest of them all, had black spiked hair and crimson eyes. He wore a black school uniform. The tallest of them all had orange hair, brown eyes and wore a blue school uniform.

"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke said, punching the brown eyed boy in the gut.

"I'll get you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara gasped.

"Remember Yusuke. It's Suiichi in public," the redhead said. Yusuke looked around.

"Whatever you say, Kurama," he replied. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Hn," said the shortest boy.

"What's wrong Hiei? Feeling left out?" Yusuke teased. Hiei glared.

"The only reason I'm here is to keep Kurama out of jail. I will kill you," Hiei told him.

"Alright you four!" Botan said, appearing now in a pink kimono and riding an oar.

"Hey Botan!" Kuwabara cried.

"Hello Kuwabara. Let's get going. Koenma wishes to speak with you. And Yusuke? No groping me or you'll end up in Styx," Botan threatened.

They entered a huge circular room a few moments later. In one corner stood a large bust of a man with a large beard. Upon closer inspection, one could tell that it had a tag underneath that said _'King Enma: Ruler of Spirit World'_. Against one wall was a large TV screen and a desk in front of it. Other than that, and the four blue chairs in front of the desk, there were only a few paintings on the wall and a large window with a beautiful view of the River Styx.

Two men stood in the middle of the room. One was a teenage boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and the letters 'JR' tattooed on his forehead. The other man had light blue hair that reached his shoulders and white eyes. He wore a black dress kimono.

"Ah! There they are! Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama. This is Ishindenshin, Ruler of Makai," the brow haired boy said. Kurama and Hiei bowed their heads in respect.

"Whoa! Are you serious, Koenma? Makai and Reikai have rulers, but Ningenkai doesn't?" Kuwabara yelled. Koenma sighed.

"No. Ningenkai has rulers separated into the different countries," Koenma explained.

"It's completely understandable, Koenma," Ishindenshin said. Koenma nodded.

"So what's the mission?" Yusuke asked.

"Inshindenshin is on a vacation and wants to see Ningenkai. Your job is to show him around. No objections, Yusuke!" Koenma said as the four Spirit Detectives nodded. Ishindenshin smiled.

"I thank you for showing me around your world," Ishindenshin said.

"Why did you pick the human world?" Yusuke asked as they began to leave the office.

"I have been to Reikai, and I live in Makai. I figured it be a good idea to visit a place I've never been before," the prince said smoothly.

"Kurama? Hiei?" Koenma said. Both demons looked at the ruler.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on our guest. I have a feeling he has some ulterior motive," Koenma said. Hiei glanced at the retreating back of the Makai Prince.

"Okay," Kurama said, answering for both of them as they left.

End Chapter One of

Missing Queen

Andra: Yay! One chapter down!

Chibi-G: Now when are you going to start working on the second chapter?

IY: Or your other stories?  
Andra: You guys are so cruel…

Ningenkai: Human World

Makai: Demon World

Reikai: Spirit World

Ishindenshin: Telepathy

Thanks again, AnimeTrekkie!

LAter,

Andra-Chan, Chibi-Gatomon, Inner Yami.


End file.
